Love on War
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: On Cybertron, another femme Wrecker came to the war, she's the most energetic of everyone, but her bigest secret is that she has a crush on a curtain Wrecker who she calls an apple. Will she have the spark to tell him what she feels about him? BulkheadxOC
1. Chapter 1

Alarms went off. "Optimus!" Ratchet called, "there's a ship near the Earths atmosphere, and it's an Autobots beckon!"

"DO you think the same thing will happen as last time?" Jack asked.

" I hope not!" Skylight snapped.

"Unknown Autobot vessel, this is Autobot outpost omega one," Optimus said.

_"AN Autobot!? About time I found one, I thought I was the last one of the war."_

"Firework?" Bulkhead asked.

_"Bulkhead? Where's Skylight?"_

"Right here!"

_"At least someone I know is on a marble, I thought I'd never hear or see you guys again!"_

"Well you are!" Skylight said.

_"You ok? You sound a little cranky, wait hold on, let me guess, Wheeljacks there?"_

"How'd you know?"

"_Because I know the sound of a cybertroian being sparked, that's why!"_

"How'd-?"

"Don't ask, Ratch," Bulkhead said, "she'll just know even before you say."

"How long till you land?" Skylight asked.

_"Who knows, and hour, maybe a day, not good with mathematics, remember that."_

"Make up your mind!" Ratchet said.

_"Sorry, Doc, probably in the next 24 hours, if cons don't stop me though."_

"Another Autobot is coming?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead nodded. "About a decade when Skylight became a wreaker, Firework joined, she's Cybertrons second wrecker."

"Really?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead nodded again. "She's the most craziest wrecker you will ever meet."

"Oh, that one," Ratchet groaned.

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"She would show up to my office leaking energon bad, even if I told her to rest, in less than a day she'd be on her feet, and fighting more Decepticons, and back on the medical berth."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: please note that I changed what happened when Grounder was born. He was born about a week after Skylight came to Earth, and Wheeljack wasn't there. Also he's almost full grown. Please enjoy!**

* * *

24 hours later…

All the humans watched as a reddish colored femme, with a green visor walked through the groundbridge. "Not a bad place," she said, "though it does need a little work."

"Here we go again," Ratchet groaned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"When she says that, she wants to party, and she's a little of a mess at times."

"This is Miko," Bulkhead said.

"Hey, a little femme who works with him, hope ya' been having fun with him?"

"Yeah, he's fun to have around."

Optimus walked into the room. "And this is the all mighty Prime," Firework said, "never thought I'd meet him."

Another mech, who was almost full grown, walked up to her. "Who's this?" Firework asked.

"This is my nephew, Grounder."

"No. You mean-?"  
"Shocking?"

"Duh, I heard somethin' once about Wheeljack sayin' somethin' about sparklings, but I didn' expect him to have one!"

"That's what we all thought," Ratchet groaned.

The femme spun around to say something to Ratchet, but tripped as she did so, and into Bulkheads arm. "Sorry, Bulk," she said.

"That's ok, you just need to watch where your going is all."

* * *

Firework had started to grow a trust for the humans, and was starting to become interested in the way they did stuff. Ratchet had been scanning her to make sure she didn't have anything dangerous that could harm the humans. "SO how did you meet Bulkhead anyway?" Miko asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard, you see, I don't remember much about my creators, I don't even remember if I had a brother or sister! But anyway, I was raised by Wreckers, I woke up one day to see Shockwave, and another sparkling, who I don't remember much about, but we went sepret directions, I had been injured badly while excaping, and I had to hide for several days, surviving on what ever I could find. Then one day, while Bulkhead and Skylight were on a mission, they found me. So I kind of became a Wrecker."

"Who was the sparkling that was trapped with you?" Miko asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. He was the first to escape, I was bigger than him, and I injured my foot while getting out of the same hole he escaped in."

"Well, Firework, I don't see anything that can harm us or the humans, but please be sure not to flash anyone, ok? I don't want think it will end well if one of the humans went blind."

"What?" Miko asked.

"She has this power that allows her to blind anyone with this bright light, I learned she had it the hard way," Wheeljack said.

"You're the one who said you'd throw her through a window if she touched your swords again," Skylight said.

"What? I didn't want her to hurt herself."

"Jackie," Skylight said, "you were drunk! That's why I don't allow you to drink highgrade, I don't know what will happen. And what about our twins? I don't want you yelling at them at the wrong moment!"

Wheeljack rolled his optics, and continued sharpening his swords. "Sky," he said, "you can be funny with those moodswings."

Firework couldn't help but laugh as Skylight continued yelling at Wheeljack. Grounder tried to ignore it all, but to him, it's hard when your carrier is yelling, and you can hear it at the other side of base. "Make it stop uncle, please," he said.

"Ok, Grounder, just calm down, Sky needs to lose some steam before I can do anything."

Sky soon started bawling saying that she was sorry to Wheeljack over and over again. Grounder left the room, not wanting to see his parents do anything in front of him. "I have to say, when she's sparked those mood swings are pretty bad," Firework said.

"Oh, you missed her when she was sparked with Grounder, she was angry one minuet that Wheeljack wasn't here, then crying the next saying she was worried about him, it changed every five minuets, so I'd be careful where you go with her," Bulkhead said.

* * *

Skylights mood swings had been getting worse, and everyone tried to keep a distance to be sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. Bulkhead was surprised that Firework wasn't making it worse like she usually did when it came to stuff like this. Usually the femme would say something that would make Skylight angry, but she wasn't for some reason. Bulkhead and Wheeljack sat on a couple of crates, drinking energon, while Skylight yelled at Ratchet in medical bay, and Firework sat on the other side of the room talking with Optimus. "You care for her, don't you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Hmm?"

"You care for Firework."

"What would give you that idea? I practally raised her when me and Sky found her on Cybertron."

There was yet another crash from medical bay as Skylight continued to yell. "Bulk," Wheeljack said, "I know when someone cares for someone else, and I can tell you care for Firework."

"Well…yeah, I guess your right, it's just that, if I wanted to be sparkmates with her, would she agree?"

"Bulk, she just arrived here, give her a month, wait til she gets used to the new planet."

There was another crash and more yelling. Wheeljack sighed. "Excuse me," he said, "but I need to take care of a certain femme who's not behaving herself today."

He quickly left, leaving Bulkhead to watch Firework talking to Optimus, Firework saw he was looking at her, and quickly looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fireworks POV**

I saw Bulkhead smile at me a little, and I couldn't help but look away. What can I do with the mech? I've known him practically all my life! He saved me from battles, and I care a lot for him, a lot actually. I wonder what him and Jackie were talking about, they were starring at me while they were talking. "Understand, Firework?" Optimus asked.

"Hmm, what?"

"DO you understand the rules?"

"Oh, yeah, I under stand, watch where you step, wait till I get a vehicle mode to get out of base…Oh! Here's a new one Prime, no flashing,"

Optimus faced palmed, obviously it means something else on this planet. But anyway, Optimus allowed me to walk around base for a while. I did so, but only one problem acured when I wanted some energon I was lost. I smirked. I was so busy wondering if Bulkhead liked me, I didn't even bother to see where I was going! I walked past a couple of doors here and there, when one door opened, and I acsidently flashed him. Bulkhead and Jackie. "Oops," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Dang right, oops," Jackie said.

"Jackie!" Skylights voice came from inside the room, "what's going on?"

"Oh just got flashed again by Firework."

"Sorry about that," I said, "I'm just lost is all."

Bulkhead smirked and said, "that's ok, Firework, accidents happen."

"Uncle Bulk and Firework sitting in a tree," Grounder sang.

"Shut up, Grounder!" Bulkhead yelled.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up already!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage!"

Bulkhead started chaind the kid. "Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Grounder yelled before running behind Wheeljack.

He moved to the side. Grounder looked at him. "Dad!" he said, "I'm your son! Wont you protect me from someone who's chasing me and trying to kill me?"

"Only if it was a Deceoticon, this is Bulkhead, and you were singing stuff when he told you to stop."

"But dad-!"

He was inturupted when Bulkhead attacked. "Uncle! Common! Stop!"

"You're the one who started it!"

I laughed. "Bulk!" Skylight yelled, "Stop trying to kill my son!"

Wheeljack snickered, and leaned closer to me whispering, "funny, and she actually allows Bulkhead to do this stuff to him."

I sighed as I watched Ratchet work. He was so busy, Wheeljack said he usually wasn't this busy, but since we were expecting sparklings to arrive soon, I'm pretty sure Ratchet had to get ready in case something happened to the sparklings. Skylight calmed down after a while, and started talking with me. We were just talking about what had happened over the years that we didn't get to see each other. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Well, I'm just…I don't know how to say it but," I leaned a little closer and whispered, "how can you tell when you have a crush on someone?"

"Well, you don't know what to say, your armor heats up, and that kind of stuff, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's that…I think I'm in love."

"With who? Please Firework? Tell me? I'll be your best friend."

"Your already my best friend, Sky, but…how would you react if I told you I had a crush on someone who looks like a green apple?"

Sky covered her mouth. "You mean, bulk-."

"Shh," I said, "I dont want him to find out. The plan is to wait for a while, then when I'm ready, say how much I care for him."

"So you have a secret about him?"

I nodded. "And none of those mood swings better say the secret too, not in till I'm ready," I hissed.

I starred at myself in the mirror. How could I tell him? How could I tell Bulkhead that I loved him? I had told him that I loved him when I was a sparkling, but right now was serreous. I'm not that cute little sparkling that always ran in between the Wreckers feet, played with Bulkhead, and almost got smashed by a lob. I sighed. If I did told him of how much I love him, how would he respone?

Mean while

Bulkheads POV

I sighed as I laid on my berth. Firework. She was such a pretty femme. Could I tell her? Could I tell her that I wanted her to be my sparkmate? Maybe I should talk with Sky or Jackie. I'm sure they'll know what to do. But if I told Firework that I love her and wanted her to be my sparkmate, would she object? We are in the middle of a war. So how can I tell her?


End file.
